1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to gel compositions. The present invention particularly relates to elastosols, solid rubbery gels, UV curable gels and chemically curable gels.
2. Background of the Art
Gel compositions are well known in the art and are known to be useful in making many types of products. For the purposes of the present invention, a gel is a solid and rubbery material. Gels are useful for preparing articles such as clear oil gel candles, when combined with oil, or air fresheners, when combined with a volatile solvent and a fragrance. Other applications of such gels are the formation of soft articles such as gaskets, cushions and toys.
While gels are well known, there continues to be discovered new applications and corresponding new requirements for gels. This has led to a significant increase in the need to improve gel properties, and hence, has led to new opportunities for novel gel compositions. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,881,776, two-phase gel compositions are shown. However, the resulting gels are generally too soft or even liquid in some cases, which may be useful for some applications but not for all applications. What would be needed for some applications would be solid rubbery gels. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,445 teaches a method for preparing elastosols. However, the elastosols of the '445 patent do not have the necessary properties at high temperature that are needed for certain applications such as sealants that will stay in place in automotive paint baking ovens. Likewise, certain UV cured and chemically cured gels are known, yet improvement needs to be made in the way the gels are prepared.
New gel compositions are required to meet the ever changing and ever demanding applications that are being developed. The present invention addresses some of those applications, by proposing new compositions and methods for making such compositions.